


Chocolate day

by Randoweirdo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute, unhealthy relationship with chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randoweirdo/pseuds/Randoweirdo
Summary: Mickey takes Yev to the local Easter Egg Hunt because free chocolate, duh.





	Chocolate day

**Author's Note:**

> Was this inspired by a little trip to my own little hunt today? Perhaps. 
> 
> My mistake are my own. I wrote this very quickly this afternoon, so yeah.

“Egg in the basket!” Mickey said for the 100th time. Yev was 2 now and still having trouble with direction and focus. Sure he had some, but it was always short lived. They’d been practicing for weeks now and little Yevy had gotten pretty good at filling his basket with the pastel colored eggs around the house and backyard. Now here at the park he was more interested in watching all the other kids haul ass around him, grabbing all the precious eggs with their sweet suprise centers. Mickey just wanted some free candy and his kid was not being very helpful at the moment. 

“Egg in the basket! Egg in the basket!” Mickey tried again. Yev craned his neck up to look at his pestering father. “Egg in the fucking basket, kid!” Okay maybe he went to far, the other parents scowling at him now. He grumbled under his breathe about people being too uptight these day. Whatever, the man just wanted some free chocolate. Bitches around him being all judging. There were probably a couple hundred kids scattered around. Double the amount of parents and such. Mickey wanted a smoke, these people were pissing him off. 

Yev had three eggs. This was a disaster. All their practicing for this one moment and his son was choking. Too focused on all the other little rugrats rushing around him. What a bust. Looking around, scopin’ the joint out he found some easy prey. He could easily swipe a few eggs from this little twerps basket he thought. The kid ain’t even paying attention, basket is just sitting behind his big diapered ass, eggs overflowing, just begging to be taken and enjoyed by somebody who could truly appreciate it. Someone like himself perhaps. Be like taking candy from a baby...shit. Dammit, he definitely couldn’t actually take candy from a baby. Gotta be a better man and shit, good role model and all. Well that sucks.

“Alright buddy, looks like we’re done.” Mickey sighed. Scratching his face and tearing his eyes from the unsuspecting child’s basket nearby. “Good job baby.” He ruffled Yevs blonde hair. 

Grabbing his sons tiny hand, they made their way to the far side of the park away from the hoards of people and sat at a picnic table near the playground. “Not bad for your first year buddy.” Mickey told his kid, but was really reminding himself. It’s okay Mick, three pieces of chocolate is better than none, right? “Here’s your crackers, man. Eat up and then you can go play on the slide and shit.”

Yev opened the plastic baggy filled with goldfish and carefully pulled one out a time to place in his mouth. Kicking his legs and watching the kids run around on the play structure. 

“Egg!” Yev yelled, mouth full of cracker.

“Yeah man, you got three eggs.” Mickey mumbled while lighting a cigarette. Taking a puff then pulling it away from his mouth. “We’ll open them after your snack, k? You excited to see your prize inside?”

“Egg!” He said again giggling with a huge grin.

Mickey shook his head smiling back. Kid doesn’t talk much yet, but it’s coming Mickey figures. He should probably just enjoy the quiet, even if sometimes he wished the kid could hold a conversation to make up for the lack of conversation in his daily life. Most days were just the two of them, and his job didn’t require much talkin either. He let out a long sigh, scanning the playground, doing a quick intake of the people. 

“Hey!” 

A voice startled him from the side. He snapped his head to the side to see a tall redhead guy coming up to the table. Good lord the guy was hot. He had a little black kid a few years older than Yev by his side holding an Easter basket. 

“Hey.” He said again. “I’m Ian, this is Liam.”

“I know you or somethin’?” Mickeys eyes trailed over Ian’s body. Trying not to linger, but taking notice in it. He inhaled more of his cigarette.

“Nah, I mean, I don’t think so.” He told him. “Mind if we sit? He looked hopeful.

“Free country or some shit, right.” He said fanning his hand through the air. “I’m Mickey, this is Yevgeny.” 

“Thanks.” Ian smile while him and Liam climbed there way into the seats. Liam placing his basket on the table. “So, Mickey and Yevgeny, did you have fun at the egg hunt?” 

“Sure I guess so. The kid only got a few eggs.” Mickey shrugged while taking another drag and added. “Next year he’ll kill it though.”

“Liam got a shit ton, we can share.” Ians smiles brightly as scooped up some eggs.

“No man, you don’t gotta do that.” Shaking his head, insisting. “Your kid got ‘em fair and square. Yev will be okay.” Mickey said, but really he was saying that he’d be okay, kid couldn’t care less about the candy, Yev was some weirdo that didn’t even like the shit. 

“It’s no biggie, this was our third hunt today and we did four yesterday. We’ve got plenty to go around.” Ian assured as he dumped more into Yevs basket. Yev didn’t react much, just looked to his dad like, what the fuck is this guy doing?

“Sharing is caring!” Liam said, which made Mickey break out into a smile.

“That’s true little man.” Mickey agreed. “Some serious dedication you all got. Seven fucking egg hunts in two days, I’m impressed.” Mickey chuckled.

“This ain’t our first rodeo.” Ian smirked. “There’s six of us kids, growing up Easter was the second favorite holiday, next to Halloween. Gotta learn how to work the system, ya know. Liam’s the youngest though, none of my other siblings are are interested anymore. Hopefully I don’t gotta come by myself next year, might look kinda weird.” He joked. “How about you guys?”

Mickey felt his cheeks flushing at hearing this guy go on about his family. He was sexy as hell and listening to his voice was doin’ things to him that probably weren’t good to be happening in front of the kids. Wait, did he just ask him a question? “Huh?”

Ian’s grin grew at Mickey obvious flustered state. One minute the guy was smiling while listening and the next his new friend looked lost, and it was cute as fuck. “Is this your first egg hunt?” He asked rephrasing.

“Oh, yeah.” Mickey shook his head, trying to shake his nerves. “He’s only 2 and we didn’t do this shit when I was a kid. We practiced this at home, but I think everyone freaked him out and he froze.” 

“That’s okay Yev, next year you won’t be as sacred.” Ian told him with a wink. Yev just stared at him. 

“He doesn’t talk much.” Mickey apologized.

“That’s cool. Liam didn’t talk until he was four.” Ian told him. “Did Yevs mom get to be a part of the egg hunt?” Ian was gonna sniff this guy out, see if he had a real shot. 

“Ah, no.” Mickey put his cigarette out and looked down at his son and then back to the red headed god in front of him. “She’s not in the picture and we’re much happier that way.”

“Well, good then!” Ian smiled. “You know you look familiar.” Squinting his eyes.

“I’m gonna go play.” Liam said bored. 

“Do you wanna take Yev to play too?” Ian said then looking to Mickey. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah.” Mickey jumped to answer. “Yev buddy, why don’t you let Liam show you around, okay?” He helped Yev off the bench and into Liam’s hand. 

“He’s so cute.” Ian said watching the kids walk towards the play set. 

“Thanks, he takes after his mom I guess.” Mickey huffed a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nah, I think he takes after you.” Ian’s eyes held a glint of fire. “I’ve seen you around, I know it.” 

“Uh...I don’t know man. We’re do you work?” Mickeys stomach was doing flip flops. He was pretty sure this guy was flirting with him, but it so rarely happened that he had no idea what to do with it. 

“Over in Boystown.” Ian’s eyes didn’t move from Mickeys face. He noticed the dark haired man swallow as he looked down. “Have you ever been to Boystown?” 

“What do ya do over in Boystown?” Mickey asked not wanting to answer Ian’s question just yet. 

“I’m a bartender and sometimes dancer.” Ian said still not looking away from the beautiful creature in front of him. “Have you ever been to The Fairytale or White Swallow?” 

The Fairytale. Mickey had gone there on a handful of occasions when Mandy agreed to take the kid for the night so he could get laid. He always tried to make it quick though, just find a guy to fuck and call it a night. It really wasn’t his scene. He looked back up to Ian. Knowing this, Mickey realizes that he too recognizes the man now. Of course he’s only ever seen him mostly naked, so the clothes are throwing him off. 

“Yeah. Umm...I’ve been to The Fairytale a few times.” He says quietly looking away towards the kids. “I recognize you, you look different with clothes on.” He smiled a little and glances to Ian who let out a laugh.

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” Ian admitted. “I hope I don’t get recognized too often. I knew I’d seen you somewhere before, you’re not a regular though, huh?”

“No, I barely get out. I’m with the kid most nights. My sister babysits sometimes, but not often.” Mickey felt butterflies doing fucking laps in his whole fucking body. Ian was hot and he felt like a giddy ass schoolgirl right now. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re not a regular.” Ian smiled at him.

“What that’s supposed to mean?” Mickeys eyebrows scrunched together.

“People who are regulars tend to be pretty sleazy.” 

“Oh, yeah that makes sense.” Mickey said feeling stupid for feeling offended.

“You wanna go on a date with me?” Ian blurted out, surprising even himself. 

“Oh.” Suprise written all over Mickeys face. “Like I said man, my sister barely babysits for me. I don’t really have a lot of free time.” He wanted to go on a date, but the thought also made him super nervous. He’d never actually been on one. 

“We can have a family friendly date. I don’t mind at all, I love kids.” Ian assured him, smile never faultering, his head tilted a little. 

Mickey looked at the man, studying his face that seemed so open and real. There really was no good reason not too. Ian seemed nice and was gorgeous. He knew how to work the system, albeit the Easter Bunny system, but it was a start. 

“Okay, sure.” Mickey shyly smiled, then gainin a little confidence. “How can I say no to that face.” He jutted his chin in Ian’s direction. 

“Yes!” Ian said slamming his hand to the table, looking like a kid on Christmas. “You like my face.” He clicked his tongue, getting all cocky.

“I do like your stupid ass face.” Mickey said nodding his head and rolling his eyes. “Now I need some candy.” Wanting a distraction after what felt like a marathon of emotions. 

“You’re gonna steal your kids candy!” Ian feigning outrage, hand on his chest.

“You bet your ass I am!” Mickey laughed while opening an egg. “Damn, starburst.” He opened another, which was the same. Closing it back up and exchanging it again, he popped it open. “Okay seriously? Wheres the chocolate candy!” He was getting irritated at all these eggs filled with fruity candies. He woke up with chocolate on his mind. He took a piss with chocolate on his mind. He jerked off with...well you get it. The mans wanted chocolate all day.

“Oh, this park doesn’t do chocolate.” Ian casually tells him. “Allergies and shit.”

Mickey throws the egg back into the basket of uselessness and lost dreams, eyes fuming. “You're tellin’ me there ain’t no chocolate in all that?” His fingers motioning over his kids candy. This was the whole point of practicing, the whole point of even coming here! “You’re tellin’ me I ain’t getting no chocolate?” His eyes were wide, eyebrows stunningly high. 

Ian tried to act serious, but seeing Mickey get all worked up over some candy was too adorable. His knuckle tats flexing, nostrils flailing. Ian was completely smittened by it all. “If you’re a good boy, we can stop by the candy store and get you a snickers.” Ian’s toothy grin winning Mickey over.

“I like snickers.” Mickey mumbled as his demeanor softened.

Ian’s laughter rang through Mickeys body, causing him to laugh out along with the redhead.

“You’re adorable.” Ian said getting up, Mickey following his lead. “Let’s get the kids, I gotta feed you, like yesterday apparently.”

“You're gettin’ pretty gay on me.” Mickeys eyebrows rose as shook his head trying to hide his blush. They grabbed the baskets to go fetch the kids. 

“Oh I plan to get really gay on you soon.” Ian whispered his promised. 

Mickey blushed and looked down. Well, he definitely wasn’t thinking about chocolate anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter and happy egg hunting!


End file.
